Victor randoff
" If life gives you lemons, squeeze the guy you do not like! " -Victor giving a hint to Clarence in Truth or Dare! Victor '''is a secundary character in Clarence, is a new young boy of Aberdale, he had his first appearance in "The new boy" of Clarence toons. Apearance Victor has black hair, wears a black jacket and black pants also, he's kind of high. Personality Victor is playful and funny, but he's shy and has a great creativity, he gets along with everyone and Clarence. Realtionships '''Clarence: Clarence and he are great friends, but not best friends, Clarence call him "Cool guy". Sumo: He and Sumo are also friends, occasionally Clarence invites Sumo, Jeff and Victor to make amazing things, but that does not always happen. Kimby: '''He has a crush on her, but he never said that. '''Percy: '''He's like bodyguard of Percy, was shown in The new boy he looked protect him from an attack of a soccer ball. '''Jeff: He is Jeff never got along well, as shown in "The new boy" when he was greet Jeff, he spoke his hands were full of germs. Bill & Bull: '''They are your little brothers, he did not seem to like them very much for his mischief at home. '''Thomas Vampure: '''He and Thomas are great friends, Vitor always supports, although I think the strange life of Thomas... Appearances * The new boy (frist apparence) * Joshua's death * Nerdz * The Hood * Joshua's revenge * What does the Clarence say? * Gone * Purple (mentioned) * Prank wars * Decrodeus attacks * Bloopers * Revenge * Chad's on Youtube * Football * 100 Decrodeu's! *Victor's life story *Chad The Night Guard *The Neighbors *That's so wrong sumo! And more... Game appearances * Clarence: Build your own city * Five nights at rough riders elementary (1 and 2) * Clarence RPG * Clarence adventure (possible appearance) * Five Nights at Clarence's (only on 2 and 3 and 4. Trivia * he is shy * It is revealed that he has two brothers in Truth or Dare! ** Moreover, this is the episode that has more revelations. * it is revealed that he as crush in Kimby on Truth or Dare! * His father is a taxi driver biker. * He loves to go to the pizza Swamp, and looked very sad after he (swamp pizza) was detonated. * Not like Tappy cards. * Its an much active animatronic in FNAC2. * Have two Easter eggs in your room, is revealed in Truth or Dare!. The frist Easter egg is a poster of mario jumping on the blocks. And the second is a cap of Jake, the dog. * Dont like Belson that he had called "victor the fool". * He likes more than to call him Vitor. Vicky '''Vicky is a character in alternative gender Victor, she makes her first appearance in Claire. Appearance (Photo coming soon...) Its appearance is identical to Vitor, but it is a gray jacket girl with a blue skirt, she has black hair that seems tracks in your head. Personality Vicky is playful and funny, but he's shy and has a great creativity, he gets along with everyone and Claire. Realtionships Claire (alternative Clarence gender): '''Claire and he are great friends, but not best friends, Claire call him "Cool girl". '''Ryann (alternative Sumo gender): '''He and Ryann are also friends, occasionally Claire invites Ryann, Jeff and Vicky to make amazing things, but that does not always happen. '''Ken '''(alternative Kimby gender): '''He has a crush on her, but he never said that. '''Percyna: '''He's like bodyguard of Percyna. '''Jen (alternative Jeff gender): '''He is Jen never got along well. '''Belly & Bullina: '''They are your little sisters, he did not seem to like them very much for his mischief at home.Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male